NPGamer11's One Shot Collection For The MHA Fandom
by NPGamer11
Summary: A collection of one-shots for MHA, written by yours truly. From fluffy goodness to cheesy insanity, each chapter is its own story about the various misadventures of our favorite cinnamon roll.
1. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**I decided to compile all my one-shots in one place because it is easier to manage and easier for you guys to find and enjoy. Have fun reading all that my mind comes up with.**

* * *

After four years it finally happened. Izuku got on his knees and popped the question. And after a few months, it finally happened. Seriously, though, who would have thought she'd met the love of her life in Iceland of all places.

Though she had to admit, those times were magical. Exploring the land, learning the culture, and soaking in the hot springs. And at night... Well, those are the details that will stay between them. And a little metal band around her finger told her, it would be like this forever.

The reception was delightful, even if Midnight went a little overboard. But soon it was time for the opening dance. Izuku kept it a secret, and if previous experiences had taught her anything, it was that Izuku was a master of surprises.

Her now-husband stood up and pulled a mic out of... somewhere. She thought he could only do that with a notebook. And the engagement ring. And bouquets of flowers.

"Now, as many of you know, me and Ryuko met each other in a rather unlikely place, Iceland." he turned his green gaze, filled with happiness and love towards her. Great, now she was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"That was the best vacation I ever had. I won't bore you with the details-" someone booed. Probably Midnight.

"-but if there was one memory I'd never want to forget, was the moment I heard her sing. It was a song she learned from the old pub owner. And since the fact we were already together was such a well-kept secret, she pulled me on stage so we could sing it together."

_"Wait. Is he really-"_

The piano gently rang through the hall. He offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor. He embraced her gently from behind, and then- He started singing.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me._

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. How stupid. Dragons weren't supposed to cry. And she didn't want to mess up her make-up. Izuku tightened his embrace, and they slowly swayed to the sound of the piano keys, his classmate Yaoyorozu was playing.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you would promise me your heart,_

_and love for all eternity._

He left the verse hanging as he slowly turned her around so she was facing him. She could see a trace of concern in those emerald eyes of his, probably because there were tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She quickly eased him with a smile in which she poured as much love as she could. And he understood. He always understood. He smiled his own love-filled smile and sang again. Wait. Wasn't it her turn to sing?

_To love and kiss, and sweetly hold,_

_for the dancing and the dreaming._

_Through all life's sorrow and delight,_

_I'll keep your laugh inside of me._

He changed the lyrics! He did that for her! She remembered him staying up late, and his classmates Jiro, often leaving just as she arrived. He told her it was because she and Kaminari were having couple problems! Now she knew. And the dam that held back her tears of happiness broke. She quickly hid her face in his broad chest, while he kept singing.

_I cannot bring you rings of gold,_

_I cannot write you poetry._

_But I will keep you from all harm,_

_If you would stay beside me._

She could feel the tears staining his green suit, but neither of them cared. Their guests, their friends, and family, they were all gone. All that mattered was his hands around her, making her feel safer than the scales of her quirk ever could. The piano picked up the pace slightly, but all that mattered was the voice of her husband.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me._

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey,_

_If you would promise me your heart,_

_and love for all eternity._

_So promise me your heart._

_And love for all eternity._

The piano continued for the next few moments, before softly concluding. But that did not matter. She removed her face from his chest, ignoring the black stains her mascara left on the green fabric, and using the slight strength boost her quirk gave her in her human form, pulled him down, sealing their lips together.

* * *

**We were talking on discord, and someone mentioned Ryuko and HTTYD in the same sentence, and a lightbulb went off in my head. So I wrote this fuffy mess. Also, I used Jonathan Young's version of the lyrics, go check him out, I guess. I hope you enjoyed, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Evil Love

**Something my insane mind came up with. Vilain Izuku. The song is "Evil Love" from Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Being a villain sure was a marvelous thing. Why, just earlier this day he stopped by Kaachan's house and left him a present. One that will _SHOCK_ him to the core for sure! He also took a long route just so he could throw some change in the wishing fountain. Safe to say, it was a _BLAST_.

Oh, right. He also blew up a mall and a hotel or whatever, but that wasn't nearly as fun. Wait. Did he have time to visit the Hero Museum? A beeping of his All Might themed watch told him he didn't. And almost as soon as he turned it off, his phone started buzzing, a pair of bloodied fangs instead of caller ID.

"Go for psychotic maniac, how may I bring a smile on your face?"

_"WHERE ARE YOU?! TWICE AND SHIGARAKI ALREADY DID THEIR PART!"_

"Don't worry. I'm on my way. Oh, and you better have my ukulele." He stepped on a pedal of his ice cream truck and cut across six lanes, no indicators, of course.

* * *

Himiko Toga loved her boyfriend. Ok, that was an understatement. She was fucking crazy for him. But when he was being late like that, it really made her want to hang him by his toes and let a cup or three of blood out. She already made arrangments with Twice for backup, and also brought his stupid ukulele. Although, when he played the rose song, it was very sweet. NO! No distracting yourself into forgiving him. He owed her for being late.

Suddenly, a jolly tune echoed through the bar. And through the wall flew the familiar (at least to her) ice cream van.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"You know you'll have to pay for that, Deku?"

"Ah, Kurogiri. Always the one to remind us that the glass is completely empty."

"We're villains. Our glasses have no bottom."

"Anyway. Where is my darling, and is it our turn already?"

"I was just about to announce you." a voice from the monitor, displaying "sound only" sounded amused.

"Ah, Sensei. How nice of you to _SHOW_ your ugly mug here." A tense silence filled the room, before the monitor let out a sigh.

"Let's just get on with it. THE THIRD CONTENDERS OF THE ANNUAL VILLAIN PUB KARAOKE, IN A DUET, HIMIKO TOGA AND DEKU!"

Twice started clapping, while booing them at the same time. Kurogiri clapped, mostly out of politeness, and the ten "volunteers" looked as horrified as when they woke up. Perfect.

"Toga, darling, my ukulele."

"Right here, Mr. D."

"Toga, not in front of others!"

"Just sing already!" Well, look at that. it seems Twice CAN agree on something.

"Right. Ready? 3, 2, 1, go."

Izuku started playing his instrument, and walked around the stage, following Toga, who was swaying with the melody, hands behind her back, and a flirty smile on her face. Then Izuku started singing.

**Izuku:**_ "Love was once a crazy dream._

_Now it's my new evil scheme."_

**Toga: **_"And I'm as happy as can be."_

**Both:**_ "It's the age old story,_

_how an evil boy meets an evil girl._

_We've got love strong enough to rule the whole wide world,_

_We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff_

_I found my other half,_

_yes, I've got an evil love."_

Suddenly a group of ten Twice clones marched on the stage, dressed in the silliest pink camo uniforms, and marched across the stage. It was all part of the show, and Izuku sang by himself.

**Izuku: **_"When our evil idiots march!"_

**Toga: **_"To the beating of our hearts,_

_I'm as happy as can be."_

**Both:**_ "It's the age old story,_

_how an evil boy meets an evil girl._

_We've got love strong enough to rule the whole wide world,_

_We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff,_

_You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love."_

They stared at each other's eyes, as the song was slowly drawing to a close. And with a blush on their cheeks, they softly finished.

**Both: **_"Evil looooove."_

They continued staring at each other, their blush deepening. Then, of course, the moment had to be ruined.

"If you start making out on stage, I'm leaving!" yelled Twice, but at the same time holding up a camera, with the "record" light already on. Welp. Good thing they had all those clones to release their frustration on. But, judging by the persistent blush on Toga's face, just killing something won't be enough. Deku gave her his signature smile, he copied from his "hero."

Being a villain sure was a marvelous thing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this quick thing. I guess when I hear a song that I think would fit with a certain pairing, I just can't keep still. READ. REVIEW. Let me know what YOU think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**

**P.S If you're curious, Shigaraki did a heavy metal rendition of "Never Let You Go", and Twice id a Barber Quartet with himself.**


	3. I Don't Need a Valentine

**Happy Valentine's day, my lonely weeb brethren. Written for Valentine's day, 2020**

* * *

The waves were crashing into the cliff. The cry of seagulls echoed through the air. And the last rays of the setting sun illuminated the couple standing on the edge.

"I am sorry, Deku. But it is just not meant to be." said the brunette, clasping the hand of her companion. Tears started streaming down the cheek of the green-haired man.

"Uravity, is there really no other way?"

"I'm afraid not. With my new job in Tokyo, and you moving to U.S, we would eventually drift apart."

"I can stay! I can-" she placed a finger on his lips.

"No. You would never be happy here. I can see it in your eyes. All those years, confined, broke you. We were feeling trapped. But now... We're both free."

"Will I ever see you again?"

She gave him a small smile while shedding tears of her own.

"No. You were my escape, as much as I was yours. But now it's time to stop running. Goodbye, Deku." She released his hands, and he let his slide out. She turned to walk away, but before she could, he called out to her.

"Uravity!" she faced him, her tears leaving traces on her cheeks.

He gave her a bitter smile through his tear-stained face, before making one last request.

"Can I get something to remember you by?"

She returned to him, before laying her hand on his freckled cheek and pulling him down. Their lips pressed together, as the sun finally disappeared beneath the waving ocean. It was a simple touch, but it meant so much more.

**"...and CUT!" **the director yelled through the megaphone in her hand. Izuku and Ochako separated and wiped the tears.

**"That was great guys, exactly what we needed. Special thanks to no.12 hero Uravity for joining us. With that, the feature film is complete!" **everyone on set started clapping. Almost a year's worth of work has finally paid off. Now, with luck, Ochako's hero name will attract enough distributors to get it into the theaters in less than a month, of course, after it's all put together.

Both Ochako and Izuku headed off towards their trailers, laughing, remembering some mishappenings during the shoots, and backstage, like how Izuku had a fanboy freakout when he learned he was shooting a movie with a famous hero. How he sometimes fell into muttering streaks about her achievements, or how to improve the dialog or his acting.

They separated, and Ochako was hugged by her husband who took her to her trailer. Izuku and Tenya were good friends, but they all wanted some relaxation after shooting the final scene.

* * *

After a small celebration with the rest of the team, Izuku was on his way home, driving his electric car. Iida and Ochako wanted to offer one of their chauffeurs to take him, it was after all a party and they weren't kids, but Izuku refused. There were also a lot of questions about his plan for valentine's day, which was tomorrow, but he skillfully dodged them.

He soon drove off the main road and down a gravel driveway, until he arrived at a small house. Seeing the lights were on, he smiled and hurried inside. Opening the door, he heard a voice calling him from the kitchen to the left.

"Well, well, well. The big star himself shows up! Did the shooting go well? Can we expect another Oscar?"

"Yup, and who knows. Did you finish your hero paperwork?" he entered the kitchen and found a headless body taking two trays of store-bought frozen pizza out of the oven. Then, from the ceiling, dropped a waterfall of dark green hair, attached to the face of one Setsuna Tokage, better known as no.6 hero, Lizardy.

"Ready to do the thing?" she asked him as her headless body detached the hands holding the trays, to place them on the counter across the room.

"Yup." they both took out their cellphones, and other devices enabling communication, and promptly turned them off. And then take out the batteries. And locked them in a steel box.

Both Izuku and Setsuna had no enjoyment on Valentine's day. So, one day, when they were both trapped at one of the cheesy Valentine parties, thrown by the Yaoyorozu foundation, they made a pact. Every year, on the 13th of February they'd meet at Izuku's place, turn off any communication with the outside world, and watch old movies. Like REALLY old.

Their friends and family always bugged them of their plans and where they disappeared to. Their mutual friends long since noticed they both disappeared at the same time and were bugging them to finally reveal their supposed relationship. But, really, they were just friends. And friends with benefits that one time. Since then alcohol was banned at these get-togethers.

Why did they dislike the holiday of lovers? No one knows. But that didn't mean there was anything wrong with them. And if Izuku had to shoot that day, or something big went down that demanded a big hero intervention, they were perfectly alright spending that day alone. But, like with most things in life, hating on things, or screwing around with your friends, making them worry for no reason is just more fun to do together.

* * *

**Don't bite yourself because of what day it is. I sure don't. Even if maybe I should. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Deku's Birds of Prey

**A project I started a few months back but never finished. It's here now, the song is Birds of Prey from batman the Brave and the Bold.**

* * *

Shit did not only hit the fan, it also dispersed and landed in everyone's mouth. Deku, one of the "Supernovas" heroes who got themselves in the top lists in the first year since their debut, has gone undercover. But due to the set of unfortunate circumstances, including but not limited to a blow to the head with a wrecking ball, a memory manipulation quirk, and a pair of sunglasses, he was a single signature away from being declared a rogue.

He pulled off multiple heists and defied destiny more than once, even going as far as starting his own mob. The government's decision was barely held back by the protests of his classmates, loudest among them being Ground Zero.

"The nerd would not have the guts or ability to pull something like that off! Either that blow to the head did more damage than we predicted or they're blackmailing him with something."

The Hero Committee was arguing about what to do, but three certain heroines could not just sit and wait while the politicians argued like kindergarteners. So they decided to take matters into their own hands.

"I'm telling you, we should just barge in, and give him a good kick in the dome! That ought to snap him out of it." Complained Miruko, Japan's highest-ranking female hero.

"Wrong. You would just let me seduce him. I used to put the moves on him all the time when he was a student. There's no way he'd forget that!" The R-Rated Hero: Midnight hugged herself at the pleasant memories of getting little Deku all flustered.

"Both of you are mistaken. Little Deku was there when I debuted. It was an unforgettable experience for him and just seeing me will make him remember." Mt. Lady was filing her nails, having complete faith in her words.

Together the three beauties snuck behind the restaurant, which doubled as a meeting place for Deku's gang. They decided to sneak through the passage that said 'Backstage', knocking the guard out on their way in. Just as they snuck around, the curtain behind them lifted and they were almost blinded by the spotlights. After blinking away the spots in their vision, they realized they were standing the middle of a stage with a restaurant full of mobsters, all ready to pull guns and quirks on them.

In the middle of all the scum, sat the man they came to rescue, wearing a dark green suit with a white shirt, a nice pair of sunglasses and his signature green hair combed back. There were two girls sitting on each side of him and two bodyguards standing in his vicinity.

"Whoops." Said the bunny hero.

"Big whoops." Confirmed Mt. Lady.

Just as the thugs all prepared to attack, they were stayed by Deku simply lifting his hand. He gazed upon the stage at the three heroines, as if expecting something.

"Any ideas?"

"Just one." Midnight was in her element.

"Hit it!" The band standing off to the side obeyed and started up a jazzy tune.

* * *

**Midnight:** _"Good evening, all you gentlemen,  
__Mobsters, creeps, and crooks!"_

**Mt. Lady:** _"Men in tights come after you,  
__And still, you're off the hook!"_

**Miruko:** _"For those who scare and terrorize,  
__It's the dawn of a brand new day!"_

**All: **_**"You scum can simply call us  
**__**The one and only Birds of Prey!"  
**_

**Miruko:** _"Best Jeanist likes to play with strings."  
_**_"(But he also wears some leather things!)"_**

**Midnight:** _"Eraserhead fights really well!"  
__**"(But who will bring him out of his shell?)"**_

**Mt. Lady:** _"Hawks can make you feel the high!"  
_**_"(Too bad he'd rather always fly!)"_**

**All: _"While all the boys can always save the day!  
_****_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)  
_****_While all the boys can always save the day,  
_****_No one does it better,  
_****_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_**

**Mt. Lady:** _"Kamui's handsome, like a dream!"  
_**_"(Too bad he plays for the other team.)"_**

**Miruko: **"_Endeavor's always fired up!"  
__**"(His little ember? Not that much.)"**_

**Midnight:**_ "Present Mic gets the job done."  
_**_"(But he's always the loudest one!)"_**

**All:** **_"While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,  
_****_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)  
_****_While all the boys can always save the day,  
_****_No one does it better  
_****_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"_**

At this point, Midnight descended off the stage and the two of them had no choice but to accompany her. She pulled away one of the girls from Deku's table and took her place, draping herself on her shoulder. Miruko quickly followed her lead and continued the song.

**Miruko:** _"Deku throws his Mighty Smash.  
__What a blow, what a crash."_

**Mt. Lady:** _"Check out that all-mighty blow,  
__he sure doesn't take things slow."_

**Midnight:** _"He's always ready to save our days,  
__I'd like him to put me in the chains."_

**All:_ "While Deku does things in his special way,  
_****_He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)  
_****_While Deku always seems to save the day!  
_****_No one does it better,  
_****_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey!  
_****_Birds of Prey!"_**

* * *

The mobsters cheered loudly for the three sexy posing women on stage. As for Deku himself, he appeared to be having a headache. Out of the crowd rose a triple-eyed woman, rushing to his side and pulling out something akin to an old photo film. That was Miruko's queue. She used her THICC legs to rock herself off the stage and delivered the mother of all ax-kicks, plunging the woman a whole floor down before delivering another one to Deku/s temple, knocking him out cold. Just in case.

Mt. Lady used her quirk to grow and grab Deku and the rabbit heroine, while Midnight knocked out the rest of the mobsters. In less than 20 minutes, the place was swarming with the police, with the heroines doting over the green cinnamon roll while he was being checked over by the medics.

"Well, he shows clear signs of memory loss and Naomasa already got a confession out of the other leader that she used memory manipulation. He will probably have to do a lot of community service, but the people will be on his side. They love him already."

"Hard to not see why." Commented the rabbit hero, who was providing Deku with the blissful pillow that was her lap.

"Mmm." Mt. Lady was massaging his feet.

"But Deku, how did you start remembering? It was because of our bonds, forged in the U.A halls, right?" Midnight was taking his temperature, and at the same time almost smothered his head with her heavenly bust.

"You wish! It was because my debut had such an impact on him that just seeing me made him remember!" Mt. lady was not backing down, and her hands were sliding WAY past his feet at this point.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. But he remembered because my awesome kick knocked his wheels back where they should be." Miruko turned Izuku's head away so he was now pressed firmly into her chiseled abs, along with her breasts resting on the side of his face.

"Actually, if you'd let me speak for a second, ladies-" Three pairs of eyes suddenly turned towards him.

"-my memory was jostled because the routine you did on the stage was very close to one from a cartoon, from the pre-quirk era. Brave Bat the Bold something or other. Now if you'll excuse me, the medics are ready to transport me to the hospital."

The ambulance packed up and left, while our three heroines continued to argue late into the night.

* * *

**Hope you had fun reading. Leave a review, let me know what you think, and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out.**

**PEACE!**


	5. A Stands for ABS!

**I wrote this completely sober, and under no influence of any substances. I may need help.**

* * *

Class 1.A was minding its own business, waiting for fore the ever grumpy homeroom teacher Aizawa to show up. After the Quirk Apprehension Test the day before, all were rather nervous, that he might try to expel them again. But their morbid thoughts of their futures were interrupted by the blaring intercom.

**"AHAHA! I AM HERE, AS A VOICE!"**

The class exploded in cheer, All Might, the greatest hero in the history of ever, was really teaching at U.A academy! They will be taught heroic by their idol!

**"SINCE PRINCIPAL NEDZU CONCLUDED THAT HE REQUIRED SOME MUCH DESERVED VACATION, HE DECIDED TO APPOINT ONE OF THE TEACHERS AS AN ACTING PRINCIPAL, VIA DRAWING STRAWS. AND THIS LUCKY CHAP SPEAKING TO YOU ALL DREW THE SHORTEST."**

Wait. What?

**"AS SUCH, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY, EACH AND EVERY STUDENT IS NOW REQUIRED TO SPORT KILLER ABS, ON WHICH YOU CAN GRATE CHEESE ON."**

Kirishima's shirt was off in seconds, as he started flexing and showboating on his table. Until Mina slapped some sense into him. She also 'accidentally' melted his shirt.

**"NOW TO HELP YOU IN THIS ENDEAVOR, I PERSONALLY INSPECTED ALL THE THIRD YEARS OVER THE AGE OF 18 AND HANDPICKED THOSE WITH THE BEST ABS TO TAKE ON A CLASS EACH. THEY'LL BE ARRIVING AT YOUR HOMEROOMS IN FIVE MINUTES. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING, AND MAY YOUR ABS SHINE!"**

The class was in a state of shock. While most of them were in decent enough shape, the goal the acting principal set up for them seemed just unreachable. Before they could fall to dark thoughts of expulsion and sore abdomens, their door smashed open, and in walked a massive, 6'5 tall god among men, without a shirt, with a wrench on his shoulder, and wearing a golden belt with the inscription **"GRINDER KING" **beneath a smiling All Might. He also had green hair and freckles.

"Hi there, little freshies. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I've slept with every female student within these walls."

**"WHAT?!" **the whole class shouted, especially Mineta.

"Just kidding. My harem of pro Heroines would never allow me."

**"WHAT?!" **this time Mineta's voice outrang them all.

"Kidding again. Midnight sensei would neuter me if I ever had sex with her out of the room."

Now, Mineta might not have been the sharpest crayon in the tool shed, but even he could see when someone spewed that much bullshit out of their pie hole.

"Ah, it seems you've caught onto me. Well then, as you can see by the golden belt, I've been declared by All Might to have the best abs, so it is my job, NAY, my DUTY to make sure each and every one of you small fires turns into a cheese grinder. Now, meet me out on the field, boys will go shirtless, while women get U.A-issued sports bras. If any ladies want to go shirtless, I'm available from 3 pm to 8 pm every workday."

Immediately all the females raised their hands. Except for Tsuyu. Izuku sighed. He should have seen that coming.

"For those uncomfortable with just sports bras, we also have crop top jackets."

Ladies cheered. Mineta cried. And Izuku… He wisely kept his tears on the inside.

Once the class gathered on the field, with all the females choosing to wear the optional crop top jackets, and even the boy with a tail wearing one, Izuku presented them with a pair of balls.

"This here in my hand are balls of mozzarella. An incredibly soft cheese. I will use them to determine where of the grinder ladder your abs are. Now, I'm gonna rub this on your belly. This is all the warning you're gonna get, so suck it up, short stacks."

In the end, only three people had passed, and all of the class smelled like cheese. It was an awful day all around, except for Tsu, who was secretly taking pictures of every shirtless boy she could find. She later sold them to her female classmates. Except Izuku's. Those she kept for herself.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The suffering was high but the benefits were higher. Everyone has passed the mozzarella level and were moving on to goat cheese. Except for Momo, but that might have been because she actually enjoyed a tall muscly man rubbing things on her belly. The class knew better than to judge.

Also, for some reason, Todoroki started wearing a crop top and was seen hanging out with Mirio, a guy who kept loosing his pants every time he used his quirk. Speaking of quirks, Izuku didn't have one. He wasn't even in the Hero course. When Bakugo learned of this, he challenged him to a fight.

Izuku won. By giving him a mother of all nugies, grinding his palms on his abs until they were raw, and then stuffing his mouth with a pair of socks. All and all, that was the most entertaining Thursday. They also moved from goat cheese to cheddar. That was a nasty smell to get rid of.

They were also privy to Izuku being chased by another third-year, for daring to try and grind Canadian bacon on her abs. Aizawa told them whimsical insanity was required to pass the second year finals.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Tomura was on the verge of world domination! Well, maybe not that, he barely controlled a city. But heroes all gathered here, and he was gonna defeat them all! Until he was approached by a redhead.

"Hey. I heard you destroyed this hospital! Not manly, bro. People need those."

He needed all but touch him, to turn him to bitter dust. Easy. But as he drew nearer and nearer to this gingerly fool, he noticed something. That dude had killer abs. And they were right in the was of his extended arm.

Tomura woke up a week later, where he learned from that crimson haired model of manliness, that he ground two of his fingers away on his abs. Then the dude -Kirishima- offered him to show him the way. Tomura refused. But then changed his mind. Anyone could use a good gym buddy. And maybe with those abs, Dabi will finally like him. Wait. What?

**THE END**

* * *

**ENDORSE MY INSANITY!**


	6. Green Legacy

**One-shot I wrote. Have fun.**

* * *

Minami Hokutozai was stumped. And that was not a good thing for someone who worked as a reporter. She climbed the ladder and finally got the position with which came the privilege to write about almost anything she wanted. And she used that power wisely, like poking holes in the slowly decreasing but still persistently remaining cult of Stain, the Hero Killer.

Despite the man himself being incarcerated more than 15 years ago, someone his ideas and convictions still lingered and she had a field day poking holes through those arguments. And while her friends were a bit concerned that she would get lots of negative feedback or worse, it seemed that a lot of people agreed with her on one thing: No matter how solid your convictions and beliefs are, the moment you cause any sort of harm to another person because he or she does not conform to those beliefs and convictions, you lose and validity.

She wrote about the Battle at Kamino; PLF; Rise, Fall, and Second Rise of Lemillion. She also gave a detailed analysis of every hero who got themselves into the Top 10 through the years. Well, except one. That was because this particular hero was on that list for a single day. Most sources didn't even mention him. But she found out about him while scrolling through the official HCD files.

She was determined to find out more about him, and the best way was to look up his alma mater, and then learn which year. She typed a few notes into her phone, sent some links from her computer, grabbed her coat and she was off. On her screen, there was a picture of a green-haired man, with some freckles scattered on his cheeks.

**IZUKU MIDORIYA;** _Hero Name:_ **REDACTED**

_Hero Ranking:_ **REDACTED**

_Quirk:_ **REDACTED**

_Status:_ **RETIRED**

* * *

She met up with the principal of U.A, one Hitoshi Shinso. This Midoriya kid was on the list of graduates, in fact, he seemed to have debuted the same year as Shoto, Ground Zero, Creati, Ingenium, and many others. Maybe after school and receiving his ranking he found it too hard to compete with his classmates so he accepted whatever spot he got and retired early.

It was known that some heroes just weren't cut out for the competition, or that they burn themselves out trying to get even the 10th place on the list. But her journalist sens told her that Midoriya was not one of those.

Being invited into the office, she was shellshocked to find a queen-sized bed tucked in the corner, in another there were color-coded sleeping bags, one for each day of the week, and a door that led to a fire pole, labeled "TO THE GARAGE". And behind the desk sat a man with gravity-defying purple hair, looking like he last slept two lifetimes ago.

"Ah, Miss Hokutozai. Pleased to meet you. You wished to talk about an old student of our fine institution?"

"Pleasure is mine. And if I may say something before we begin, it is a great honor shaking hands with you, Mr. Hitoshi. One day we may meet so I can ask some questions about you."

"Now now, miss. Call me Shinso, Mr. Hitoshi is my father. Also. it is unbecoming of an underground hero to be giving interviews. My teacher would be very disappointed. If it weren't for the rat's schemes, I'd probably still spend my night with him, chasing ghost daytime heroes don't acknowledge."

"What a shame, what a shame. Let's get to our topic then. What can you tell me about Izuku Midoriya?"

All tiredness vanished from the face, and those eyes of his gazed at her as if trying to see through her.

"Well now. That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"So you know about him?"

"I went to school with him. This is not very known information, but I started out as a gen. ed. student. I first met him during our very first Sports Festival. We fought. I lost. ut, he gave me hope. Hope that I can become a hero."

Shinso paused for breath and took a sip from his gel pack. He then returned back to his tired appearance and spoke:

"I don't have to say much else but I'll tell you this. Among the XX generation, Izuku was absolutely the One True Hero."

* * *

She had to pull some strings, but she managed to secure a talk with Earphone Jack. The heroine was not as famous as some of her classmates, but just famous enough to make it hard to talk with her. Minami also secretly hoped to get a glimpse at Creati, maybe even ask a question. While it was never officially confirmed, everyone knew that those two were either already married, or very close to it. And while it would be great for her rep to finally put rumors to rest, that was not what she was here for.

She was escorted to a lovely sitting area, decorated with the biggest stereo system she ever saw. And of course, the woman she came to talk with was sitting right there, dressed in her hero costume, without the shin, palm, and chest speakers.

"Ahh, thank you, Alfred. That will be all, unless Miss Hokutozai would like something to drink."

"A cup of tea would be nice. Fruit flavored, a teaspoon of honey if it's not too much trouble."

"Right away, miss."

With that, the butler vacated the room, and she could get down to business.

"Thank you for speaking to me Miss Earphone Jack."

"Ah, just call me Jiro, and stop with the miss. I'm a married woman after all."

The reporter within could not resist freely offered information.

"Then call me by my name as well. Also, are you saying the rumor about you and Creati is true?"

"Of course. We've been happily married for 6 years now."

"Then why did you not say anything?"

"Nobody asked."

The heroine was clearly amused by the situation, so Minami decided to steer the conversation back on track.

"If we return back to why I came here, what could you tell me about Izuku Midoriya? I already spoke with the U.A principal, and he didn't have much to say except that they fought in the Sport's Festival, and that in his opinion, he was the One True hero among your generation."

"Well, he wasn't wrong about that." Jiro took a minute to think about what to say, before whipping out her phone.

"You don't mind, do you? I think it'll help to answer your questions."

Minami nodded her consent, and Jiro speed-dialed the number she knew by heart. One ring and the call was picked up and a female voice was heard.

"Hey, honey. Could you come down for a minute? I could really use your help on this one. I know they'll be home soon. They're a big girl, they'll manage. Also, Alfred can help. Thanks, I owe you one."

Before this 'honey' hung up, she said something that sent a slight blush to Jiro's cheeks, and after a minute of waiting, during which her tea arrived, through the door walked, an image of perfection, the no.2 Hero, Creati herself.

"Hello, welcome to our home. I apologize for not greeting you at the door, but I had just returned from a raid and was exhausted."

"Oh no, no! No need to apologize! I was not aware Mis- I mean Jiro was gonna call you! I am sorry to be a bother."

"Not at all, I am a U.A graduate, PLUS ULTRA is my life motto. Now, what is the question Jiro needed help answering?"

The reporter repeated what she said to Jiro, and just mentioning Izuku Midoriya turned the heroine pensive. She took some time to think, while Minami sipped on the delicious tea. After two minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Izuku Midoriya was a valuable colleague while he was still in the force. And before that, he was a friend. No one ever came close to embodying the PLUS ULTRA as much as he did. He made friends with people you wouldn't expect too. In fact, Lemillion and he were best friends. for as long as the latter stayed at the academy, and even after he left."

"Truly? he knew Lemillion? And you do not hold it against him? After all, lemillion surpassed you twice on his way to the top, and no offense, it doesn't seem like he will fall a second time."

"Oh, not at all. Izuku, you know could be kind of a dork. Even if I did hold it against him, he would not notice or try his best to cheer me up. it was just how he was. He went above and beyond, for friends, classmates, people he barely knew, and strangers on the street. Too bad he retired"

Another pause, but this time it was interrupted by two girls being escorted by the butler. One had a pair of green, triangular eyes, while the other wore her green hair in a spiky ponytail, something which she took notice of, but pushed aside.

Minami feeling like she was intruding decided to take her to leave, thanking politely for the answers and the tea. She also decided to withhold any information about the domestic life of the two heroines. She was after a different story.

* * *

The young reporter took a seat at one of the benches in the Mustafu park, right in front of a statue depicting a caped hero, protecting a little girl with a horn. There was no plaque to whom the statue was dedicated, but there were fresh flowers there, as well as a candy apple for whatever reason.

She talked with many people today. Hitoshi Shinso, Jiro and Creati, Phantom Thief. That guy was quite full of himself, always trying to de-rail the conversation, and turn it on his recent achievements. but even he had agreed that Izuku was the One True Hero. The same was said by Can't Stop Twinkling, Sugarman, Mailman, as well as Nejire-chan, Uravity, Froppy, Lizardy. For some reason, she also remembered seeing three green-haired children, and two with shining green eyes.

Someone sat next to her, and she felt a sudden urge to make small talk, to distract herself from her work.

"That is a nice statue."

"It is. I was there when it was erected, 6 years ago. Too bad that the hero decided to retire soon after. Made him seem like a bit of a glory hound."

Her conversationalist was a bald man with some stubble, one red eye, and one green. Could it be a quirk? Or a regular old mutation? Who knew.

"Glory hound? How so?"

"He quit just a day after getting on that Top 10 list."

It seemed luck was on her side. Maybe this man will give her some answers to questions that she somehow forgot to ask throughout the entire day.

"What was his rank?

"He was number 1."

"For real?!"

"Miss, not to brag or anything, but I was and still am known as the biggest hero otaku. If i say this guy was the best, he was the best."

"What about his Hero name? Quirk? Why did he retire?"

"Slow down there! let's see. I can't say I remember the name. Could be Dekiru? Or was it some and other Fist? There are too many heroes with 'Fist' in their name. His quirk had to deal with power. He was strong, fast. Seemed unstoppable, especially if you got to see him in action. As for why he retired…"

Minami was on the edge of her seat. This was it! She will finally piece a story together and-

"No idea."

Damn it! But the baldie was not finished.

"Could have been he felt the pressure was too much. Or he became a family man and is now chasing the title of "best dad" instead of a hero. Maybe he was injured, lost an organ, limb, or that happened to a family member, and he decided to help them out. It may seem selfish to sand on top but then step down. But, sometimes we are all a little selfish. and I think that is ok, as long as we don't hurt others. That man may or may not have been the One True Hero. But I know for certain, he was only human."

The conversation was turning wayyy too philosophical, so Minami decided to take what she got and run with it. She thanked the man for answering her questions, asked for a name, which he politely refused to give, and then the young reporter went on her separate way.

But just as he turned around, a beam of sunlight hit the man, and in the warm light, she could see just out of the corner of her eye, how his stubble changed color. It became a beautiful green.

* * *

**I had a blast with this and enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
